The Fall of Naruto Uzumaki
by AZEAngelicOne
Summary: Part 1 of 4. On a night when Boruto is promoted to Jonin, the Uzumaki family is targeted by a familiar face. One they thought was gone forever. Re-uploaded. Oneshot, Character Death, Don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything.


**Hi. I've reuploaded this fic for two reasons:**

 **1\. A rather rude person left a heinous review on the original version of this fic, telling me to kill myself, and shit, and I don't need that negativity in my life.**

 **2\. I thought that the original fic could use a bit of work, as it was not clear at times, specifically during the battle scene. I've made things a bit more clear, so not a lot of questions are asked.**

 **This is a pilot fic for a future series that I may or may not make into writing form. Anyways, I don't own Naruto, etc.**

 **A/N: This takes place 10 years after the Boruto series. Also, as he is older, Boruto will be voiced by Mattew Mercer.**

* * *

On a night in the Hidden Leaf Village, The Uzumaki family had been gathered at Ichiraku Ramen, and it would seem that a celebration of sorts was about to take place…

"Congratulations, Boruto!" Naruto told his son, raising his glass. "For reaching the ninja rank of Jonin!"

Yes, the son of the seventh Hokage, Boruto Uzumaki, who had reached the age of 22, had reached Jonin rank, for his many feats of bravery during multiple missions, growth in his techniques, and astounding leadership on the battlefield.

"Cheers!" went Naruto, as the Uzumaki family raised their glasses.

"So how does it feel, Boruto? You've actually surpassed your old man! And at 22, no less!" Naruto laughed. "At your age I was still a genin, you know!"

"Yeah, Dad, you've told me a bunch of times." Boruto replied, swirling the ice cubes in his drink.

"Congratulations, big brother!" Himawari said, hugging her big brother, leading to Boruto trying to push off his little sister, who's body had become a bit more… 'mature' over the years. While all this was happening, all Hinata and Naruto could only sit and laugh quietly at their son's plight.

"Himawari! Come on, get off!" Boruto said, pushing his little sister off of him. "We aren't little kids anymore, got it?! You can't just go hugging me like that without warning!

Himawari then got off of her brother and began to sniffle, with small tears forming in her eyes. Realizing what he had done, Boruto instantly hugged Himawari, patting her head, in order to stop her from making a scene in the restaurant. Himawari, however as soon as Boruto hugged her, she put on a sly cat grin, As if she knew that he would do that.

"Anyways, Boruto, now that you've reached the rank of Jonin, you'll be dispatched on more dangerous missions than before." Hinata told her son, getting his full attention. "Your uncle Neji was a Jonin, and he was taken on many missions where we were afraid he wouldn't come back alive." Hinata's face then turned sad. "Sorry, it's just… I don't want you to end up meeting the same fate that he did, during the war."

"Mom, don't worry about it. I've proven to be an excellent ninja, got it? Besides, Uncle Neji died protecting you and Dad." Boruto said, as he was served his bowl of ramen. "Besides, it's not him I'm worried about. I just wish that… Mister Sasuke was here to celebrate with us."

The Uzumaki family had then turned toward their eldest child. "Boruto, Sasuke died protecting you, you know." Naruto told his son. "He felt that somehow, his bloodline would survive through Sarada, and his newborn son, Kibou. And he knew your life was more important than his, despite his bloodline being richer and severely depleted."

Boruto nodded, before grabbing his chopsticks, breaking them apart. "All right, enough sulking, let's dig in!" As the 7th Hokage's son dipped his chopsticks in his ramen, he felt that he, and by extent, his family, was being watched by some outside force…

* * *

"We're home, finally…" Naruto said, tired out.

"Thank goodness, I didn't think that anybody could eat that much ramen… but we did." Boruto added, equally as tired as his father.

Himawari came in the door, carrying her mother, who was even more tired than her husband and son, though that may have been due to a small ingest of alcohol…

Himawari laid Hinata down on the loveseat, saying, "You both are lightweights. Mom and I had twice the ramen that you two did, and she didn't even break a sweat until the alcohol came along!"

" _You say like it's normal, you know./get it?"_ Naruto and Boruto thought, respectively.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night, everybody." Boruto told his family. Boruto went up to his room, looking around at some pictures of him in Team Konohamaru, pictures as him a young child with his parents, and his pictures with Naruto and Sasuke, along with the other Kages, after Momoshiki's defeat. With a smile on his face, the son of the 7th Hokage took off his jacket and shoes, and went to bed.

 _*CRASH!*_

Boruto's eyes snapped open, as he heard a noise coming from downstairs. The newly-appointed Jonin got dressed, and came downstairs to see his father and mother standing tall against an enemy, who Boruto couldn't see. However, Boruto's right eye began to react, seeing that his enemy had a Sharingan.

"Give up! You're outnumbered, and we overpower you!" Naruto told the enemy.

"Oh? You seriously think this?" the enemy asked, almost amused.

"We know it! So just go back to where you came from!" Hinata warned, taking a battle stance.

"I don't think you're in any position to be threatening me. But show me…" the enemy began, stepping out of the shadows as he talked. "Let's see how well you can dance, now."

" _Madara Uchiha?!"_ Boruto thought, shocked. _"But I thought that he died during the 4_ _th_ _Great Ninja War!"_ Boruto gripped his sword, which was a gift from his late master, Sasuke. _"Master Sasuke… please give me strength."_

Madara charged towards Naruto, both engaging in hand-to-hand combat. During which, Madara targeted Naruto's chakra points. Neck, shoulders, legs, head, but most importantly, he targeted his stomach, right where his Tailed Beast seal was.

"Ah! Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Hinata asked, concerned about her husband.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Naruto responded.

 _"It's strange... The way he attacked Naruto was like he knew where Naruto's chakra points were, almost like a Byakugan!"_ Hinata thought.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out, causing 4 Shadow Clones to appear.

"Shadow Clones, I see. You haven't changed a bit, have you, Naruto Uzumaki?" Madara mused, almost chuckling at him.

"We'll see who's laughing after this!" All the Naruto clones formed turned in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, forming red-and-black spheres in their hands. "I call this…" the clones charged toward Madara. "…Super Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb: Shadow Clone Barrage!" The clones enclosed Madara from all sides, and all the bombs exploded on contact.

"Did you get him?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm…." Madara laughed, surprising the couple. "It seems that you've improved, Naruto Uzumaki. "I had let my guard down completely for that attack." Madara then mad the 'Horse' hand sign. "But I'm afraid that no matter how you dance, I will always be one step ahead of you!"

"What?!" Naruto realized, seeing the hand symbol he was making.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" Madara called out, spitting out a literal sea of fire, which would have engulfed the entire house into flame, but…

"Wind Style: Demon Slicer!" Boruto came out from behind the stairwell. He swung the sword around, which sliced the flames in half, fanning them away.

Madara, taken aback from this sudden development, simply said, "Another Uzumaki?" Before he regained his composure, saying, "Hm, no matter. I'll win, all the same."

Hinata then channeled her chakra into her hands, and released it, taking the shape of two guardian lions. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" she called out, charging towards Madara. At first, the Uchiha dodged a couple of hits, but after a well-timed hit to the hip, Hinata was able to attack his most of his chakra points.

"Dammit… So this is the Hyuga's power…" Madara mused.

"Now, Boruto!" Hinata called out, jumping out of the way. As she jumped out of the way, Boruto spun his sword, which had lightning around it. "Lightning Style!"

"Are you serious?" Madara smirked. "You won't defeat me using tactics like that." The Uchiha reached out at the Jonin, with bad intentions in mind. Then Boruto disappeared.

"What?!"

"Lightning Rasengan!" Boruto called out, making Madara realize that the one that charged towards him was nothing but a shadow clone. And in a flash, the Rasengan engulfed Madara, shocking him, along knocking him away. This had an unfortunate effect of knocking him out of the front of the house, blasting away the front door.

"Sorry about the door, dad." Boruto apologized.

"It's okay son," Naruto replied. "We can always fix it up, after we're done with this guy!"

Madara got up, still reeling from the effects from the Lightning Rasengan, while chuckling. "You really think that's enough to stop me? You're all just-"

"Gentle Step: Vanishing Rasengan!" Himawari, who had jumped out of the upstairs window, exclaimed, distracting Madara. As the Uchiha saw the attack disappear, he chuckled to himself, before being engulfed in the attack.

"Nice one, Himawari!" Boruto complemented.

"Thank you." Himawari replied, as she deactivated her Byakugan. The Uzumaki family looked at the space where Madara was hit, seeing there was dust covering where his body lay.

"Did we get him?" Boruto asked, a bit uneasy.

"SUSANO'O!"

All of a sudden, the dust kicked up, Madara's Armored Susano'o arose. The Uzumaki family could only stand in shock and awe.

"That is the absolute LAST time I will be made a fool of. Now, I will take your lives." Madara threatened.

"I think that he's serious!" Boruto realized, before turning to his family. "He's serious!"

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto shouted out, turning into his Nine-Tailed Chakra State, albeit with a bit of a struggle. " _Dammit! My chakra is limited! Which means, I can't warn the village, about this guy! Which means..."_ Naruto, charging a massive Rasengan in his hand, jumped on the arm of the Susano'o, charging towards the head, where Madara lay. _"... I've only got one shot!"_

"Die!" Madara's Susano'o fist smashed into the Hokage, causing him to crash straight through the Uzumaki house, and Madara's fist came crashing down on said house.

"Mom!" Himawari grabbed Hinata out of the way, protecting her from a falling plank. And in a flash, the once proud-standing Uzumaki house had been reduced to absolutely nothing.

"Hm.." Madara grinned. "It seems that my work here is done."

" _ **Excellent, MA-UB."**_ A voice told him, over his earpiece. _**"I'm teleporting you back to HQ."**_ As Madara disappeared.

After the Uchiha disappeared, Boruto pushed off the planks covering him. "Mom, Himawari, are you all right?" Boruto called out.

The two pushed off the planks covering them, saying, "We're fine, Boruto. Might have a few splinters in the future, though…"

"What about Naruto? Where is he?" Hinata asked, worried.

Realizing what had happened, that his father had pushed him out of the way to protect him, Boruto instantly got to digging out his father out of the fallen debris, "Dad? Dad?! Can you hear me?! DAD!" The Jonin kept digging, in hope that he would see his father again. But then, he saw something that brought a smile to his face. "Dad…!" He had seen his father's face, which kept motivating him to dig out the rest of his body. "Dad, are you alive?! Answer me!"

Naruto opened his eyes, saying, "Hey, son…"

"Dad! You're alive!" Boruto exclaimed, overjoyed.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like it. I feel like hell, you know?" Naruto told his family.

"Come on, Daddy. Can you stand?" Himawari asked, taking her father's hand. Naruto took it, and tried to stand, but just couldn't find the strength to get up.

"Listen, Boruto, Himawari… I can't feel anything." Naruto told his children.

"That's good, isn't it?" Himawari asked, looking at her mother, who had tears in her eyes.

"No… I CAN'T feel anything. My legs, my waist… I can't move them." Naruto explained, gritting his teeth. "Let me try again, I think that I can… will myself to stand." Naruto pleaded, attempting to stand again, but while he did, his face contorted in pain.

"Dad, take it easy! You were just in a fight, and crashed through a house, do you remember?" Himawari warned.

Naruto failed at standing again, laying on his back once more. After about a minute of complete silence, Naruto took a deep breath, saying, "Himawari, come here. I need to tell you something." Himawari brought her ear to her father, as he whispered into it. As he finished telling her what he needed to tell her, Himawari's eyes went wide with shock and surprise.

"Take your mother… Go to Shikamaru's house… And relay the message to him." Naruto breathed.

"Alright, Daddy. Come on, Mom, let's go." Himawari told her mother, as they went off in the direction of the Hokage mansion.

"Dad, why do you want to tell Mr. Shikamaru about this? Why does he need to know?" Boruto asked, almost fearful.

"Because… I need him… to elect… a candidate… for the next Hokage." Naruto breathed out, confirming Boruto's worst fears. "Son… listen to me. I need you to listen carefully to the words I'm about to say." Boruto looked at his father, before he said the words that he would never forget:

"I need you to kill me, Boruto."

Boruto's eyes went wide, his visible pupil shrinking, due to the shock of this situation. His father, the man who had raised him, clothed him, showed him how to be a ninja, was asking him to end his life.

"Boruto… now that you're a Jonin, you're going to have to make many difficult choices. This… unfortunately… is one of them. You are an amazing ninja. The you from a decade ago and the you of today is proof of your evolution." Naruto said, as the light began to fade from his eyes.

"Dad, stop talking like this! We can get you to the hospital, got it?! Better yet, Kurama can heal you from the inside!" Boruto said, his voice beginning to break.

"Usually, he would, but for some reason, I can't heal. I guess the battle with Madara must have severed my connection with him..." Naruto confessed. "Eventually, my connection with him will be completely severed, and I will die. And a quick, painless death, is better than a long, agonizing one." After 30 seconds of silence, the 7th Hokage burst into laughter. "Boruto." A drop of rain landed on his face.

 **(BGM – Naruto (Sadness and Sorrow))**

"When I entered the academy… I was the village outcast. I didn't know why the villagers hated me so much, so I set a dream for myself. To become Hokage. So I resorted to being a goof because I wanted people's attention, and recognition." Naruto's tears to fall down his face. "All my memories with Team 7, fighting with Sasuke, fighting against Sasuke, my battles with the Akatsuki, The 4th Great Ninja War, marrying your mother, becoming Hokage… I'll cherish them always. But they're all just footnotes in my story. I think the greatest things I've ever done… are you and Himawari." Boruto's tears began to fall out of both his eyes now. "So son… before you kill me, just know…" Naruto, smiling, took one final breath, raising his bandaged fist, leaving his son with the words:

"I love you."

Boruto's tears were flowing freely now. Wiping them away, he returned the fist bump. Boruto took out his sword, aiming at his father's chest. Boruto screamed, raising the sword above his head, plunging it deep into his father's heart, and into the ground. Staring at the ground, he realized what he had done. Or what he wished he hadn't.

He had killed his father.

The 7th Hokage was dead.

Rain began to pour around Boruto and his dead father, all the while, Boruto wailed into the night with pure sorrow in his voice, crying his eyes out.

Hinata and Himawari had reached Shikamaru's house. When Shikamaru opened the door, their sad faces told the entire story.

* * *

"I've returned, master." Madara told his cohorts.

"It took you longer than expected." A voice, female, snarked, before sipping on her wine. "Gotta say, I thought you would be in-and out of there."

"Are you sure he's dead?" A deep voice asked.

"Believe me, with their house destroyed, either he won't walk for the rest of his life, or he's dead. I'll go with the latter." Madara reassured.

A third figure snickered, pushing up his glasses. "I knew you would finish off that orange-clad fool. After all, you are of my creation, Madara."

The female voice snickered. "Now then... Initiate Phase 2."

* * *

 **And there you go. The revised version.  
**

 **A/N: I'm still hella pissed off. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say shit to me.  
**


End file.
